


Can you feel this?

by BlissfulDaydream



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulDaydream/pseuds/BlissfulDaydream





	Can you feel this?

“Can you feel this? Is this just for my enjoyment?” Lena queried, humour dripping out of her voice.

 

“Yes! I can totally feel it, keep going please, it's really helping. Your fingers are amazing.” Kara gulped at her last words, a furious blush spreading across the bare skin of her back at their implication.

 

Lena chuckled at her adorkable friend and kept working the taught muscles of the young alien's shoulders.

 

“What is amazing is that I'm even managing to make a dent here. Buff much?!”

 

Kara could feel the raised eyebrow Lena was throwing at her as she buried her face deeper into the pillow beneath her. “Lenaaa! You're such a tease!”

 

“What can I say, Supergirl, you bring out the Luthor in me.”

 

Kara knew the words had been meant as a joke but she couldn't help herself, she needed to reassure her best friend. She lifted her head and turned to look at Lena as much as she could from her current position.

 

“Hey, you're my favourite.” she smiled, her bright, sunny smile that lit up her whole face.

 

Lena melted at that look, it got her every time. She was beginning to think it was even more powerful than The Pout ™️.

 

She got back to work massaging the ache from her heroic friend. Her mind drifted, back to the fight she'd witnessed firsthand. It had scared her, it always scared her. It didn't matter how often she told herself Kara was impenetrable, that she was tough, that she'd be fine. She always worried. And watching the woman take a beating knowing it was to protect her made Lena’s stomach clench.

 

“Lena, hey, where'd you go? You're spaced out.”

 

“Sorry Kara. I was thinking about this morning. I don't like seeing you get hurt. Because of me.” the last words were muttered as a breathy whisper but, of course, Kara caught them.

 

“Lena… It wasn't your fault. It's never your fault. It's my job-- no, it's my duty to protect people. I will always protect you.”

 

Lena sniffed and swiped the single tear that had slipped down her cheek. She took a deep breath and brought herself back to the present, back to her Kara.

 

“I know, Kara. I know you will. And I love you. And I'll always be here to rub your ridiculous back afterwards.”

 

Kara grinned like a cat getting the cream, straining her neck to look at the other woman. “You’ll do this again?” she uttered with delight.

 

Lena smiled down at the beautiful blonde, “of course, Supergirl. That's what friends are for.”


End file.
